The closure of perforations in tissue caused by procedures such as large intra-luminal resections, is an important capability for advanced minimally invasive procedures. Hemostatic clips are widely used by surgeons to close small gaps and prevent bleeding. However, large perforations often cannot be adequately treated with these hemostatic clips.